horrorfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Scream: TNG 7
Scream: TNG 7 takes place after Scream: TNG 6. Kirby Reed and Fifi Mone's stories come to a sad and tragic end. Cast Neve Campbell as Sidney Prescott Amber Heard as Jessica Mitchell Emma Bell as Fifi/Mimi Mone Hayden Panetierre as Kirby Reed David Arquette as Sheriff Dewey Riley Matthew Lillard as Det Sam Macher Florencia Lozano as Det Carmen Ramirez Roger Haworth as Captain Victor Lawson Anton Yelchin as Drake Mone/Harry Luiz Heather Locklear As Victoria Reed Peter Sarsgaard as Paul Ryan Arianne Zucker as Missy Ryan Rachel Miner as Beverly Kingston Solange Knowles as Connie Jamison Corbin Bleu as Kenny Samuels Valery M Ortiz as Maddy Ruiz Surivors Sidney Prescott Jessica Mitchell Dewey Riley Fifi/Mimi -In a coma Connie Jamison Det Sam Macher Det Camen Ramirez Captain Victor Lawson Ghostface Kirby Reed-She decides it's time to end the games and to kill Fifi,but first she goes after her friends. Deaths Maddy Ruiz-Kirby kills when she get a question wrong during the trivia game. Kenny Samuels-Kirby stabs him in the back then slits his throat when he knocks Connie's door for their date. Beverly Kingston-Kirby chases her Beverly to her roof and then stabs her in the stomach she then pushed her off the roof. Missy Ryan-Kirby runs up and stabs her in the heart after her and her husband Paul had left left Drake Mone/Harry Luiz's house. Paul Ryan-Kirby stabs him in the heck and forehead when he tries to save Missy. Victoria Reed-A unmasked and insane Kirby shoots her mother when she finds out Victoria is dating Drake Mone. Drake Mone/Harry Luiz-Fifi's long lost father,Kirby stabs him in the chest and then rips it open in fron to a horrified Fifi who is tied up to a chair next to Sidney and Jessica. Kirby Reed-Mimi emerges when Kirby goesto untie Fifi and drag her over to her father's body so she can what his insides look like,she suddenly grabs a knife that was on a table and stbas Kirby, they stab eachother viciously untill they both drop to the floor seemly dead.A couple of minutes later a badly wounded Kirby gets up and tries to finsh off Fifi who is lying seemly motionless on the floor but suddenly Mimi grabs her knife and stabs her in the chest she then collapses back onto the floor. Epilogue Dewey and Sam arrive and check the bodies on the floor and they see Kirby is almost dead and Fifi is alive but unresponsive ,Dewey unties Sidney and Jessica,Kirby looks at Sidney who has walked over to where she is laying on the floor and says I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you she then dies. Jessica is crying and telling Fifi to please wake up but she won't the EMT comes and takes her away. The next day the doctor tells Sidney and Jessica that Fifi is in a coma. Sidney goes to call Fifi's grandparents and brother to tell them about what happened to her.Later on Sidney,Dewey and Sam all talk about Kirby they are upset that they didn't notice the pain she was in she had lost alot of friends thanks to Jill and Fifi. She really couldn't understand how they ouldn't blame Fifi for what Mimi did since they were the same person.Sidney says the sad thing is that in a way Jill won because she destroyed 2 more lives from the grave Fifi and Kirby. Category:Film Category:Horror Film Category:Article by Carol Stein